


Whisper Just a Little Louder

by Jessebun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Deaf Character, Disability, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Soldier is deaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessebun/pseuds/Jessebun
Summary: Realizing he was deaf wasn't that big of a deal. Soldier had fought in the trenches for crying out loud! This was just another obstacle that he could shoulder past it, like he always did. Just like how despite those idiots telling him he wasn't fit for the army, he was fighting a war. No one had to know, and no one would know.





	Whisper Just a Little Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssassinPyro13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whisper Just a Little Louder (ADOPTED BY Matastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321744) by [AssassinPyro13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13). 



His rocker launched, a weapon Soldier treasured with its ability to take down targets so easily, his prized possession. It was his symbol of the fight, his proof that indeed he had gotten to fight after all. That those stuck ups in the army had been wrong to send him away. He wouldn’t trade it for anything, no matter how many new ones they gave him he would always keep them.

The heavy rocket launcher was resting on his shoulder as he charged out of respawn, the faint and distant sound of a siren filling the air of Banana Bay. It was only distant to him though. He glanced to the side and saw Scout motioning for Soldier to follow him, urgently.

“Come on ya helmet freak, we got a payload to push!” Soldier grinned and followed the Scout, no longer heading straight towards the nearest confrontation. If they had discussed the plan beforehand it didn’t matter now, not with the amount of changes that went on in the battlefield.

Soldier was lead down the railroad, they were headed towards the waiting payload. As he ran as fast as he could with the heavy rocket launched, Soldier’s helmet lifted above his eyes every now and then to allow for a better view of the field. They were approaching a Pyro and Medic combo his best option would be to rocket jump and take care of the medic first.

Scout suddenly veered off, and Soldier could barely hear the words being thrown at him, Scout not facing him didn’t help since he couldn’t read the kid’s lips to pick up on anything. He didn’t acknowledge them, instead adjusting the rocket launcher’s position to his feet. With the press of a trigger and a jump, he was launched into the air. Soldier grabbed the shovel from its place on his belt and slammed it down on the Medic’s head, a satisfying crack jolting through the tool. 

He landed on the ground cackling with glee, then turned to face the Pyro. For one moment everything was still, the two facing off. Then, almost in slow motion, the Pyro lifted his flamethrower off to the side and pressed the trigger. A lick of flames shot out the end, facing away from Soldier, then it was slowly pointed towards him. 

“Medic!” Soldier yelled, not bother to look and see if his German teammate was around before he once again pointed the rocket launcher at the ground, and fired. The sound pierced through his ears, feeling like someone had stabbed his brain. A ringing filled the air, but Soldier didn’t have time to worry about any new signals. He had a Pyro to dominate.

Quickly he fired down at the firebug, launching him into the air. Soldier landed and fired again, only to have the rocket reflected back at him. He braced himself for impact, only to feel a great sense come over him. Medic was there.

“Attaaaaccck!!” Soldier yelled as Medic activated the charge. He was fast to fire, blowing the Pyro into pieces. He turned to fire at the approaching Heavy, and saw his teammates coming up to push the cart.

“Push you butter muffins!” He roared at them, the vibrations in his throat telling him he was speaking. Soldier’s ears were still ringing, but that wasn’t unusual. He joined his teammates in pushing the cart through the water, his helmet falling over his head once they reached dry land, and it obscured his vision entirely. 

Soldier grunted as he pushed forwards blindly, assuming the rest of his team was around him and pushing as well, but he couldn’t be sure. Instead he decided to yell to get some sort of reaction from them.

“I do not see enough pushing!” he assumed he said it, he couldn’t hear himself over the ringing in his ears that plagued him. He could only push forwards and hope for the best, and wait to see if he actually made it.

Suddenly pain shot up his spine. A familiar pain, one the entire team despised with a burning passion. Soldier fell to the ground and waited for respawn to pick him up, it was a painful death to have your nerves severed in such a way. Medic had explained it to him once before, but he hadn’t been paying attention to the doctor.

Soldier slowly ebbed away, silence settling around. Going through respawn wasn’t so bad, you weren’t conscious through it since you were dead and all. And it only took a few seconds. Soldier found himself back in respawn, his teammates surrounding him. Looking carefully he saw the smiles on their faces as their mouths moved, but something was different. He couldn’t hear them. 

They were cheering, he knew they were cheering, he’d seen it all before with his disappearing hearing. But it wasn’t supposed to leave. He looked down at his hands, the rocket held in them for a moment, then back up. His team was leaving the respawn room, unaware of his predicament.

Once they were gone he moved in slow motion, hanging up his rocket launcher and thinking back to the battle. Now that he thought about it, it was inevitable. He spent all his time yelling, surrounded by the sounds of battle. He even held his rocket launcher close to his head! There was no way he wouldn’t damage his ears.

Soldier gruffly grunted, the vibrations he felt were the only indication he made any noise at all. He couldn’t let the team know. They would kick him out, he wouldn’t be allowed to fight and he’d be thrown to the curb.

He would not let that happen. Soldier refused to be denied his American right of joining the army once again, no, he wouldn’t tell anyone and everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Whisper Just a Little Louder!  
> I adopted this stories about a year back and made a promise to work on it over the summer, unfortunately that didn't work out. So here I am posting it late, I apologize.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, as I had a lot of fun creating this!  
> Remember to check out my other works, I'll be working on the STLA soon!


End file.
